


Day 12: Summerween

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Love God hesitated at the entrance to the Mystery Shack, last minute jitters finally striking his nerves. The party inside sounded fantastic and he’d already paid for a ticket but he still wondered if this was a good idea.

There’d been a time where he contemplated a little crossover of Halloween and Valentine’s Day. After all, there were entire aisles dedicated to sexy costumes in the Halloween stores. It’d be a bit of a weird combo, but that only encouraged him.

Until he saw a little stop-motion film about Halloween and Christmas crossing over. That had just been a catastrophe. It might’ve been a fictional story, but it made him remember Halloween heavily emphasized fear and he didn’t really do well with scary things.

But this was **Summer** ween, maybe it’d be different. The Pines’ were known for awesome parties too. And this one was 18+ only so there were absolutely going to be sexy costumes on men and women alike. He’d give the holiday another shot, even if it wasn’t the real deal.

Love God knocked on the door, then slapped his face. He must’ve still been nervous to think he needed to knock to enter a party he’d paid for. He rarely knocked even when he was supposed to. He reached to grab the doorknob but the door flung open before he could.

“Hm, Love God, I presume?” said the bespectacled man, rubbing his chin with a six-fingered glove. He smiled. “Come in! Join us!” he said as he turned out of the way, flourishing his trenchcoat as he did.

After he entered, Love God felt his hand forcefully taken into a handshake. “Stanford Pines, a pleasure to meet you! Please call me Ford. Mabel’s told me all about you.” Love God tried to respond but he continued, “I see you didn’t wear a costume, haha. I didn’t either. Not really one for the holiday myself. It’s so fascinating to meet an actual-ugh!”

Ford hunched over with a grimace, “I-ergh!-don’t feel so GOOD!”

With the last word, Ford wrenched backwards and a squealing pig erupted from his undershirt, frantically waving its legs around.

Love God’s scream would’ve cracked glass if he’d been able to utter it. Too scared to do so, he merely squeaked and rushed back outside. Stumbling on the stairs, he fell flat on his face in the dirt. This had been a horrible decision. Just as he picked himself up and was about to run off, a voice rang out.

“LG! Wait!”

He turned to see Mabel dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein. She gave a pleading gesture for him to return. Begrudgingly, he did, if only out of respect for a fellow matchmaker. They sat together on the steps.

“Sorry about my Grunkle, I saw what happened,” she said sheepishly. “He just really likes to get into the spirit of the holiday. He was trying to scare you, but in a good way, see? Part of the experience.”

Love God thought about it. This WAS a different holiday that he’d avoided for a long time. Fear didn’t really gel with him but maybe he should accept the stuff he didn’t like so he could enjoy the stuff he did. The memory of the aisles at the Halloween stores returned.

And he was all about new experiences. This shouldn’t be any different. He was being a baby about this. Also, he could’ve sworn he caught a glimpse of the same Pikachu outfit he’d seen online on one of the dancers just before the traumatic scare. He had to see if he was right.

Love God nodded to Mabel and she grinned back. Letting her take his hand, they rose and headed back in.

They entered and headed to the dance floor. Mabel released him and ran over to glomp Dipper-stein. Next to them, though, was that muscled man in the yellow short-shorts with the thunderbolt tail. He was dancing alone but Love God aimed to fix that. He stopped in his tracks though, when a woman in a yellow one piece swimsuit and her own thunderbolt tail came out of the hallway and joined him. Oh hell yes, Love God was absolutely going to be the meat in that electric sandwich.

First though, Love God thought he should find Ford. It might not be his jam, but Mabel had been right. He should give some kind of thanks for showing him the darker part of the holiday. Spotting the trenchcoat over in the hallway, he headed towards it. Ford seemed to be counting money as he approached.

“Hey man, great scare back there!” Love God said, trying to hide his disingenuous tone.

“Heh, thanks, I try,” Ford said, putting away the money and puffing out his chest in pride.

“Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks and all. You married, single, or something else?”

Ford regarded him suspiciously, “Uh, single…”

“Cool, cool.”

Love God just needed to know so he could decide what gift to give. This dude was old and single, he could use some love in his twilight years. Fishing out a small pocket mirror, he opened it and held it up to Ford’s face.

“Uh, okay? It’s just my reflec-”

“Just your one true love! Or maybe just the closest love. They’re close though, man, so get out there and find ‘em!” Love God said, not really listening to Ford.

“You’re joking, that was a normal mirror,” Ford said gruffly.

Love God frowned, “Look brother, I’m a cupid, I know what I’m doing.” He turned and strained to flap his wings a bit, lifting himself off the ground to show he was the real deal.

“Brother?” Ford asked quietly, looking down at himself.

“Stanley!? Stanley, we need more punch!” a voice called nearby. Ford blanched and took off up the staircase. “Stanley?!”

Another old man in a suit and fez walked up to Love God. “Oh! Hello! I’m looking for my brother, have you seen him? He looks exactly like me,” he chuckled, “we just dressed up as each other, not the most original idea but I was busy and he was cheap.”

“Oh, yeah, he just went upstairs.”

“Many thanks!” the man said, heading towards the staircase. “Stanley! I need you!”

Something about this all gave Love God a tingle of work needing doing. He was more interested in getting back to that Poké-pile than taking responsibility right now though, so he ignored it.


End file.
